


Nós e Eles

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: EyesOnMJS, Gen, Markjin, jinson, kids!AU, markjinson, markson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: Mark é um aluno transferido de Los Angeles para Seul, devido a uma oportunidade no emprego de seu pai, e tem que se adaptar ao novo país e tentar fazer novas amizades. Em meio a complicações na adaptação, o pequeno Tuan recebe a ajuda de Jackson e Jinyoung, dois melhores amigos que também tiveram dificuldades de socialização.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	Nós e Eles

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic está disponível também no Spirit pelo projeto EyesOnMJS.  
> Link do projeto: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/eyesonjinson

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/nos-e-eles-15427959)

Mamãe disse que precisamos nos mudar porque o papai conseguiu um emprego melhor em outro lugar. Só que eu não esperava que por outro lugar, mamãe estivesse se referindo a outro país, onde eu não entendo uma palavra sequer e ainda mais no meio do ano. Pessoas me assustam facilmente, então não consigo fazer amizades como qualquer outra criança e mudar assim no meio do ano letivo é realmente assustador.

As crianças da rua da minha nova casa não falam comigo; elas riem de mim e eu nem ao menos entendo o motivo. E na escolinha não era muito diferente, os mais velhos me empurravam, os mais novos riam e se afastavam, como seu eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Eu dizia para a mamãe que eu não queria ficar ali, que queria voltar para casa, lá em Los Angeles, queria meus amiguinhos de volta — que também não eram muitos, eu tinha apenas dois. Claro que uma criança normal de 6 anos é repleta de amiguinhos, mas eu realmente tenho medo das pessoas.

Aquela primeira semana de adaptação havia sido horrível, eu estava completamente perdido e só entendia as professoras quando elas falavam comigo em minha língua-mãe.

Porém, as coisas mudaram no intervalo do primeiro dia da segunda semana. Eu estava sozinho em um canto, observando as outras crianças lancharem e se divertirem no parquinho da escola, quando dois garotinho se aproximaram de mim, de mãos dadas e sorrindo.

Um deles falou algo que eu não pude entender e ele percebeu isso, pois fez um biquinho emburrado para o outro, que riu.

— Oi! Ainda não se acostumou com a jeito estranho deles falarem, não é? — o de cabelos castanhos falou e eu arregalei os olhos, afinal, eu pensava ser a única criança ali a falar inglês.— Pode me chamar de Jackson, e esse emburradinho aqui é o Jinnie.

O de cabelos negros falou algo novamente que fez o castanho apertar-lhe as bochechas antes de o responder. Eu mantive os olhos arregalados, porém inclinei a cabeça levemente de forma que deixasse claro a minha confusão quanto à conversa deles. Eles não pareciam estar zombando de mim, nem nada do estilo.

Então, Jackson olhou para mim novamente, fazendo com que o tal Jinni fizesse o mesmo, quase que em reflexo.

— Desculpa, Jinnie ainda está emburrado porque ele queria te ajudar mas ele não entende inglês. — O sorriso largo estava presente no castanho. — E agora ele está chateado porque eu vou ter que servir de google tradutor.

Acabei sendo contagiado pela risada do castanho, ainda que de forma bem mais discreta, e notei o olhar encantado do Jinnie.

— Mark. — eu murmurei, chamando a atenção do castanho, já que o moreno não havia tirado os olhos de mim. — Meu nome é Mark. — disse bem devagar, pensando que talvez assim o moreno conseguisse entender e corei pela atitude; não queria que ele pensasse que eu o acho um idiota ou algo do tipo, só queria fazer com que ele se sentisse menos dependente do outro.

— Makeu? — Jinnie respondeu, colocando a ponta do indicador no lábio inferior e inclinando a cabeça para a direita. Jackson gritou “cute” e apertou novamente as bochechas do outro. — Seunnie!

Com a manha do outro, Jackson riu e disse algo que fez o outro rir.

Depois disso, eles realmente passaram a conversar comigo em todos os intervalos, faziam os trabalhinhos comigo e o melhor: Jinyoung estava me ensinando a falar em coreano. Mesmo depois de 3 meses estudando com eles, e ainda com bastante dificuldade de entender o que eles falam, Jinnie continua me chamando de Makeu e eu não consigo não corar todas as vezes.

Contudo, agora eu entendia um pouco do que as outras crianças diziam, e principalmente os motivos das risadas e dos empurrões. Eu entendi que são coisas más por eu ser estrangeiro, principalmente pelo meu sotaque e por minhas constantes falhas de pronúncias. Jinyoung notou a minha tristeza pelas piadinhas e passou a revidar, por vezes dizia que mesmo que eu cometesse erros de escrita e de pronúncia, eu ainda conseguia manter boas notas, ao contrário deles que nasceram ali e cometiam erros mais absurdos. Jackie também não aguentava calado, quando os mais velhos vinham me empurrar, Jackson tratava de me defender, entrando em brigas de empurrões com certa frequência enquanto Jinnie me acalmava.

— Eles são bobos incapazes de verem o quanto você é especial, hyung — Jinnie me dizia.

— São idiotas, isso sim! — Jackie comentava indignado, pois ele havia sofrido o mesmo, em uma escala bem menor por já saber a língua local.

— Não ligue para o Seunnie, Makeu, ele é revoltado! — Jinnie resmungava de volta, fazendo com que Jackie reclamasse antes de apertar as bochechas do mais novo que sempre fazia um biquinho emburrado nessas situações. E mesmo que eu achasse extremamente fofo, ainda não conseguia por em palavras o quanto estava feliz por eles me acolherem. Mamãe sempre disse que não importa a quantidade de amigos que eu tenha, desde que eles sejam bons amigos. Espero que um dia eu consiga proteger eles, da mesma forma com que eles me protegem, pois eles já são especiais para mim.

— Vamos ser amigos por muito tempo, não vamos? — perguntei, chamando atenção dos dois que “discutiam” sobre o comportamento estourado de Jackie.

— Claro que sim, Markie-pooh! Sempre seremos seu Wang gae e Park gae! - Jackie respondeu, me abraçando e, quando notei, lágrimas escorriam por minhas bochechas coradas.

— Para todo o sempre, Makeu! — Jinnie disse, se juntando ao abraço e secando minhas lágrimas. — Nunca mais vai estar sozinho!

Eu me sentia feliz, protegido, amado, e não havia como querer amigos melhores do que eles! Seríamos sempre nós contra eles! E desejo muito que sejamos sempre uns dos outros, apenas nós três, inseparáveis.


End file.
